


Tengen Toppa Wedding Lagann

by orphan_account



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: F/M, Nothing Hurts, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That dress... looks good on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tengen Toppa Wedding Lagann

_Just who the hell do you think--_

"--I do."

Cheers erupted from the audience, but she only spared the adoring crowd a single smile before turning her full attention to her beautiful bride. She took out the ring and slid it on her wife's finger, admiring its glint in the light.

"That dress... looks good on you,"

She'd seen Kittan blush before, but never while he was wearing a massive resplendent wedding cake gown. Until now, obviously. Yoko grinned at him, leaning in just as she could hear the priest in the background say in a faint voice _you may now kiss the bride_ \--

It was perfect and uninterrupted and when she pulled away Kittan was already breathless, but she didn't have time to kiss him again before she could feel hands pushing at her and her new wife's backs, removing her tux jacket, steering them towards a way-too-flowery looking room with rose petals and a king bed and wait what was the priest saying this time, _you may now deflower the bride_?! No way, that couldn't be part of the proceedings, what the hell was even going on--

 

She woke up in a cold sweat and for a few beats she just stared blankly up at the starry night sky. Okay. That wasn't real. But for a bizarre two seconds she wasn't sure if she should be disappointed or horrified.

"Is that so? I was also... having a sweet dream."

Wait, no, that wasn't sweet at all! The wind picked up, as if laughing at her, and she scowled as she shifted in her sleeping bag, hiding her burning face in her pillow.

"Damnit, Kamina, just shut up already."

**Author's Note:**

> ... i dreamed this for some reason and then woke up and wrote it in ten minutes I don't know. I think I was subconsciously annoyed that the only wedding Yoko did not wear a badass butch suit to was her multiverse wedding.


End file.
